


Studie zur weiblichen Gesundheitsforschung

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Urethral Play, Vaginal Play, Vaginal Sex, enema
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Wann haben sie sich zum letzten Mal selbst befriedigt?“ ?“, forschte er weiter und sah mich mit seinem‚Für-mich-sind-das-ganz-normale-Fragen-Blick‘ an.„…“„Müssen Sie das wissen?“, murmelte ich stirnrunzelnd.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Eva_

„Guten Morgen.“

Ich nickte den beiden Männern im weißen Kittel zu und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, nachdem ich gebeten wurde Platz zu nehmen, wischte meine verschwitzten Hände an der Hose ab und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich bin Dr. G., das ist Dr. C.“, stellte Gabriel beide vor, „wir werden heute diese Studie an Ihnen durchführen. Sagen Sie uns, warum wollen Sie mitmachen?“

Cas saß am Laptop, bereit alles einzutippen was ich sagen würde.

Gabriel lehnte lässig gegen den Schreibtisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Mit einem Lächeln sah er mich an und ich räusperte mich kurz.

„Ich wollte schon immer eine Laborratte sein“, kicherte ich, versuchte meine Nervosität zu verbergen, „nein, im Ernst. Leicht verdientes Geld? Der Gedanke, etwas zur Wissenschaft beizutragen?“

„Sie sind bei uns in guten Händen, sie können das Experiment jederzeit abbrechen, aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass es schmerzfrei ablaufen wird, wenn sie kooperieren. Es kann sein, dass wir Ihnen einige für Sie unangenehme Fragen stellen, aber ich bitte Sie ehrlich zu antworten und keine Angst vor ungerechtfertigter Scham, denn nur so hat das Ganze einen Sinn.“

Gabriel legte beruhigend seine Hand auf meine Schulter bevor er sich neben Cas setzte.

 

„Eva ****, 38, verheiratet“, las Cas von seinen Notizen ab, „Sie kommen um an einer Studie zur weiblichen Gesundheitsforschung teilzunehmen. Sie möchten eine umfassende Untersuchung um ihre einwandfreie Gesundheit festzustellen?"

Forschend ruhten seine Augen auf mir und ich nickte schüchtern.

„Ja, Doktor.“

„Dann möchte ich zuerst einige Fragen klären. Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit eine Krankheit oder einen Unfall?“

„Nein.“

„Nehmen sie zurzeit irgendwelche Medikamente?“

„Nein.“

„Auch nicht die Pille?“, wollte er wissen und ich senkte den Blick.

„Oh, ja, ich nehme die Pille.“

„Bitte beantworten Sie meine Fragen genau. Das Verschweigen von etwas könnte schlimme Folgen haben. Wann hatten sie das letzte Mal ihre Regel?“, bohrte er weiter.

„Vor drei Tagen war sie zu Ende.“

So ging es weiter, viele Fragen, einfache Antworten, er fragte nach Essgewohnheiten, Drogen, Alkoholgenuss, Allergien, was ich alles verneinen konnte.

„Allergien auch nicht beim Kontakt mit Schleimhäuten?“

„Wie meine Sie das?“, fragte ich zurück.

„Nun, sind Sie an der Scheide oder am After empfindlich z.B. auf gewisse Gleitcremen?“

Diese Frage war nun schon sehr intim und er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Schauspieler eben. „Nein, ich meine … ich weiss nicht.“

„Haben sie denn noch nie Gleitcreme benutzt?“

„Doch schon!“

„Vaginal?“

„Ja.“

„Anal?“, bohrte er weiter.

„…“

_‚Du Neugierdsnase‘_

Seine Augen spießten mich förmlich auf, eine Augenbraue hob sich fragend nach oben als wollte er sagen: ‚Willst Du wohl wahrheitsgemäß antworten!‘

„Ja, auch anal“, erwiderte ich zögerlich.

„Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal Sex?“

„Muss ich diese Frage beantworten?“, fragte ich zurück.

„Hören Sie, Eva, wenn wir hier eine ordnungsgemäße Untersuchung machen wollen, dann gehört das dazu, und auch, dass sie vollständig und wahrheitsgemäß antworten“, sagte er ernst, „oder wollen wir das Ganze abbrechen?“

Diese Frage war wohl nur rhetorisch gemeint.

Nein, das wollte ich natürlich nicht, ich wusste ja, dass er mich aus der Reserve locken wollte.

_‚Ok Cas, ich spiele mit‘_

 

„Vor etwa 5 Wochen“, sagte ich und schaute verschämt auf den Boden.

Ich sah Gabriel bewusst nicht an, denn ich musste meine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen.

„Vaginalen Geschlechtsverkehr, mit einem Orgasmus?“

„Ja, vaginal, aber ohne Orgasmus“, murmelte ich und wurde rot.

„Wann hatten Sie letztes Mal Analverkehr?“, forschte er weiter und sah mich mit seinem

‚Für-mich-sind-das-ganz-normale-Fragen-Blick‘ an.

„Das ist mehr als … ein Jahr her.“

Cas tippte in seinen Computer und so ganz wie nebenbei kam seine nächste Frage.

„Wann haben sie sich zum letzten Mal selbst befriedigt?“

„…“

„Müssen Sie das wissen?“, murmelte ich stirnrunzelnd.

Ein Blick auf Gabriel verriet mir, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und in einer Tour grinste.

„Eva, wir wollen doch bei der Untersuchung keine Fehler machen und vielleicht etwas Wichtiges außer Acht lassen. Antworten Sie bitte auf meine Fragen.

Also, wann haben sie sich zum letzten Mal selbst befriedigt?“

„Gestern“, flüsterte ich gelassen.

„Und wie oft war es gestern?“

_‚Cas, du machst mich wahnsinnig‘_

„Drei Mal“, sagte ich schnell.

Seine Augen blickten rasch auf, streiften mein Gesicht, ich errötete tief und weil ich ansonsten bei diesem Blick lachen hätte müssen, senkte ich meine Augen schnell.

„Sie befriedigen sich oft selbst“, bemerkte er, „wie oft machen Sie das üblicherweise?

Pro Tag, pro Woche?“

„…“

„Manchmal täglich, manchmal nur zwei bis 3 Mal pro Woche, es kommt drauf an, was mir tagsüber so durch den Kopf geht“, erwiderte ich nach kurzem Zögern. 

„Gut, dann habe wir jetzt die Vorabklärungen beendet“, eröffnete er und ich spürte förmlich die Erleichterung, dass diese peinliche Befragung endlich zu Ende war.

„Alles klar Eva, wollen wir starten?“, fragte Cas als er mit dem Tippen fertig war.

 

„Wir werden zunächst Ihren Allgemeinzustand beurteilen, danach tasten wir uns Schritt für Schritt weiter vor“, schmunzelte Gabriel, „ da hinten“, und er deutete auf den Paravent, „können Sie sich umziehen. Bitte machen Sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche frei.“

Vor Aufregung pochte das Herz in meiner Brust als ich mich auszog und die Kleidung auf den Stuhl faltete.  

Trotz der angenehmen Wärme hatte ich eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, als ich den beiden Männern gegenüberstand.

‚Meine Kontrolle abgeben‘ - So lautete meine heutige Aufgabe und ich musste zugeben, es kostete mich einiges an Überwindung, aber ich wusste, dass ich den beiden vollkommen vertrauen konnte.

„Da sind Sie ja wieder“, schmunzelte Gabriel und winkte mich zu sich, „ich werde Sie jetzt messen und wiegen, es tut nicht weh. Fingerschwur.“

Mit diesen Worten streckte er seinen kleinen Finger aus und ich hakte mit meinem ein.

„Sehr kompetent Herr Doktor“, murmelte ich nervös.

„Ach, was hat mich verraten?“, grinste er amüsiert.

Da hatten wir schon die erste Hürde. Wie wahrscheinlich jeder Frau ging es mir genauso, dass ich es hasste mich vor anderen Leuten auf die Waage stellen zu müssen.

Nicht einmal mein Mann wusste bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mein Gewicht.

Aber Gabriel blieb sachlich, nahm dann ein Messband, welches er mir um meine Taille, die Brüste und den Oberschenkel legte. Bei jeder Messung murmelte er leise eine Zahl, die Cas darauf in notierte. Aber mich interessierten nicht die Zahlen. Das Platzieren des Messbandes war mit vielen kleinen Berührungen verbunden, und je nach Körperstelle durchzuckten mich kleine elektrische Ladungen. Von mir aus hätte da ewig so weitergehen können.

Augen, Ohren, Mund und Blutdruck, das machte Cas.

„Ziemlich erhöht, ich tippe auf die Aufregung“, bemerkte er und holte sich das Stethoskop, „bitte machen Sie sich obenherum frei.“

 

Dann horchte er meiner Brust und dem Rücken ab, drückte hier und dort mit seinen Fingern und erzeugte damit eine neue Gänsehaut. Er stand hinter mir und bat mich, mich hinunter zu beugen. Nun, Sport war für mich ein Fremdwort, aber den Boden erreichte ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen.

Er nahm sich viel Zeit, um jeden meiner Wirbel zu berühren und ich genoss leise seufzend die wunderbare Prozedur.

„Haben Sie irgendwo Schmerzen?“, erkundigte sich Cas und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Nein, aber du kannst ruhig weitermachen`_

Nachdem er gründlich meine Lymphknoten gecheckt und meinen Kopf in alle Richtungen bewegt hatte, machte er sich daran meine Brüste abzutasten.

„Sehr interessant, wollen Sie sich das einmal anschauen Doktor?“

Er winkte Gabriel heran der meine Brustwarzen neckte bis sie hart abstanden und ich mir vor Verlangen auf die Lippe biss.

„Damit kann man Glas schneiden.“

_‚Passt auf, dass ihr euch nicht gleich schneidet‘_

„Erregt Sie das?“, fragte Cas und ich nickte.

„Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10, wobei 10 das höchste ist“, äußerte Gabriel, der nun wieder beim Computer saß.

„5“, antwortete ich und wurde leicht rot.

 

„Gut, legen Sie sich bitte auf die Liege, ich werde ihren Bauch abtasten und geben Sie bitte sofort Bescheid, wenn etwas wehtut.“

Ich machte es mir bequem und es kribbelte in meinem Körper, als ich Cas’ warme Hände auf mir spürte.

„Alles in Ordnung“, äußerte er und winkte Gabriel wieder zu sich, „fahren Sie fort Doktor.“

„Ziehen Sie bitte das Höschen aus, spreizen Sie die Beine etwas, die Fersen zusammen … ich werden Sie weiter abtasten.“

_‚Fuck Gabe!‘_

Ich musste kurz die Augen schließen, denn er betrachtete sich nicht nur alles genauestens mit seinen Augen sondern vielmehr mit seinen Fingern.

„Erregt Sie das?“, fragte er und versuchte nicht zu grinsen, „wie stark?“

„6.“

„Drehen Sie sich bitte auf die Seite, ein Bein angewinkelt. Ich werde jetzt Ihre Temperatur messen.“

Ich drehte mich und seufzte leise. Gabe spreizte meine Backen mit einer Hand und schob das Thermometer sehr langsam in mein Rektum und noch ein bißchen tiefer als üblich.

„Warten Sie bitte, das kann so nicht stimmen“, sagte er stirnrunzelnd, „leider müssen wir die Messung wiederholen. Ich werde gleichzeitig an zwei Stellen messen. Drehen Sie sich um, bitte heben Sie Ihr Becken etwas an, spreizen sie etwas mehr ihre Beine, ja so ist es gut“,

Mein Hintern war jetzt durch ein Kissen deutlich erhöht, die Backen leicht geöffnet und meine Vagina sehr gut sichtbar und auch zugänglich. Er nahm ein zweites Thermometer, spreizte meine Schamlippen und führte dieses ein. Darauf erfolgte nochmals das anderen Thermometer in meinen Hintereingang, dann drückte er mit je einem Finger auf jedes der beiden Instrumente und sie drangen noch tiefer in meinen Körper ein.

Beiden Instrumente füllten mich in keiner Weise aus, da war kein Druck, nur ein Spüren.

Die Instrumente glitten ein wenig hinaus, nur um gleich wieder hineingedrückt zu werden.

Das Spiel machte er einige Male und es war so angenehm, dass sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken ließ.

„So weit so gut“, sagte er, zog sich die Handschuhe aus um sich neue anzuziehen.

 

„Drehen Sie sich bitte auf die Seite, ein Bein angewinkelt. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen Einlauf verabreichen, als Vorbereitung für die nachgehenden Untersuchungen.“

„Muss das sein?“

Mein Darm war leer, aber darum ging es nicht.

Aber ich hatte mich darauf eingelassen, da musste ich jetzt durch.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, ich werde sehr behutsam sein“, flüsterte er und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich kannte die Prozedur, hatte es ja schon bei Cas und Gabriel gemacht, also war es nur fair, dass ich jetzt in dieser Lage war.

Instinktiv verkrampfte ich mich, als ich einen Finger an meinem Anus spürte.

„Locker lassen, denken Sie an etwas Angenehmes, entspannen Sie sich.“

_‚Leichter gesagt als getan‘_

Cas setzte sich zu mir und nahm meine Hand in seine und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

„Gehört das zum Standartprogramm?“

„Wir sind stehst um das Wohl unserer Patienten bemüht.“

Ich spürte als die Spitze meinen Eingang passierte und der Schlauch immer tiefer geschoben wurde.

Kein unangenehmes Gefühl, im Gegenteil.

Anscheinend hatte ich tatsächlich so viele Nerven im Arsch dass mich das erregte.

Damit hätte ich echt nicht gerechnet. Warum hat mir das niemand früher gesagt?

„Ok, Wasser marsch“, grinste Gabriel und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Es fühlte sich gut an, warmes Wasser füllte meinen Bauch.

Aber ich wusste auch was gleich darauf folgte, wenn der Druck zu groß wurde.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte ich angespannt und drückte Cas’ Hand.

„Wir sind fast fertig“, flüsterte Gabriel beruhigend und ich spürte wie sich meine Eingeweide zusammenzogen.

Cas massierte leicht meinen Bauch und ich schloss die Augen um mich abzulenken.

„Ein paar Minuten, drehen Sie sich bitte auf den Rücken“, sagte Gabe und ich drehte mich vorsichtig.

_‚Ich wurde nicht zugestöpselt. Absicht? Egal, ich kann es auch so halten‘_

Das Wasser zu halten war nicht das Problem, aber in meinem Bauch war kein Platz für so viel Flüssigkeit und ein erneuter Krampf kündigte sich an.

„Fuck“, keuchte ich schmerzvoll, „ich kann nicht mehr!“

„Gut, gehen Sie, brauchen Sie Begleitung?“, fragte Cas und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Wie soll ich da jetzt aufstehen?‘_

Irgendwie schaffte ich, aber das war nicht nett von den zwei und ich speicherte mir das sofort in meinem Hinterkopf.

Cas legte mir den Bademantel über die Schultern und ich ging zur Toilette.

Nach der Erleichterung, und oh Gott, das war eine Erleichterung, ging ich auf wackeligen Beinen wieder zurück.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gabriel und nahm mir den Bademantel ab.

„Alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte ich mit glasigen Augen.

„Sind Sie erregt?“

_‚Sehr witzig …‘_

„Nein!“

„Sehr gut“, schmunzelte er und kam mit einem Dildo, auf dem ein Maßstab aufgezeichnet war, „wir müssen wissen, wie tief die Vagina in unerregtem Zustand ist.“

Er befeuchtete den Dildo mit Gleitgel und gab ihn mir.

Ich brachte ihn bis 11 cm, bevor es begann unangenehm zu werden.

„Wir messen noch einmal in erregtem Zustand, dann dehnt sie sich bis auf das Doppelte aus.“

_‚Sehr beeindruckend, das wusste selbst ich nicht‘_

„Bitte“, schmunzelte er und deutete mit der Hand auf die Liege, „legen Sie sich wieder hin.

Mein Kollege wird gleich eine Ultraschalluntersuchung vornehmen.“

„Vorher gebe ich Ihnen ein Zäpfchen zur Beruhigung nach dem Einlauf“, sagte Cas und ich spürte seinen Finger in meinem Anus.

Bevor ich großartig reagieren konnte war es auch schon vorbei.

„Sehr gut“, grinste er zufrieden und streichelte kurz meinen Oberschenkel.

 

Cas holte einen anderen Dildo und ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als ich sah, dass ein Kabel befestigt war, das andere Ende hielt Gabriel an den Laptop und beide sahen angestrengt darauf, leider konnte ich nichts sehen.

_‚So jetzt kannst du nochmal messen, ich bin gerade ziemlich geil‘_

Cas bewegte den Dildo langsam in mir, immer wieder murmelte er etwas von ‚ungenau‘ und ließ sich extra lange Zeit und ich biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut zu stöhnen oder mich ihm entgegenzustoßen.

„Alles in Ordnung“, äußerte er nach einer endlos langen Minute und entfernte das ‚Instrument‘, „ich werde jetzt noch einmal Ihre Brüste im Liegen abtasten um sicherzugehen, dass ich auch nichts übersehen habe. Atmen Sie einfach ruhig weiter.“

Cas’ Hände streichelten sanft über meine Brüste, mit den Fingerspitzen, mit der flachen Hand, drücken dort und da leicht, er rollte meine Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern sanft hin und her und machte sie in Sekundenschnelle wieder zu einem Mordinstrument.


	2. Chapter 2

„Gut, dann hüpfen Sie bitte auf den Stuhl“, schmunzelte Gabe und deutete mit der Hand.

Nachdem ich mich positioniert und die Füße in die Halterung gelegt hatte, wurden sie nicht festgeschnallt und dafür  war ich beiden dankbar.

„Ich sehe, Sie rasieren sich?“, bemerkte Gabriel und schenkte mir einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Ja.“

„Einige Stellen haben Sie nicht erreichen können, das werde ich erledigen.“

_‚Oh du Bastard, ist das die Rache dass ich dich damals auch ungefragt rasiert habe?‘_

Anhand seines selbstgefälligen Grinsens konnte ich beurteilen, dass er die Situation jetzt schon genoss.

Er ging zum Nebentisch und holte die Utensilien, die ihm Cas in der Zwischenzeit bereitgestellt hatte.

Dann setzte er sich wieder zwischen meine Beine und plötzlich spürte ich eine warme Nässe, als er meine Haare und die ganze Region anfeuchtete, bevor er eine große Portion Rasierschaum darauf verteilte.

Mit dem Rasierpinsel, den er immer wieder in Wasser tauchte, massierte er den Schaum ein.  

Überall kamen die Haare des Pinsels hin, in die Hautfalten zwischen meine Schamlippen, tief in die Falten rund um meinen Hinterausgang und selbstverständlich berührten auch einige der weichen Borsten immer wieder meine Klitoris, was mir wohlige Gefühle vermittelte.

Dann aber kam das Rasiermesser an die Reihe.

Ich wagte nicht zu atmen oder mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Von oben nach unten bzw. von vorne nach hinten führte er die Schnitte aus, nach jedem Schnitt tauchte er die Klinge wieder in das heiße Wasser um sie von Schaum und Haaren zu befreien und sah zwischendurch mit einem ganz leicht selbstgefälligem Grinsen in mein erstarrtes Gesicht.

„Entspannen Sie sich, auch die Gesichtsmuskeln.“

Aber ich genoss diese sanfte Prozedur auch, genoss es wenn seine Finger absichtlich oder zufällig meine intimsten Stellen berühren.

„Alles klar, ich werde jetzt noch eine beruhigende Lotion auftragen“, sagte er und massierte die Creme sanft in meine glatte Haut ein.

 

„Das nächste was wir testen werden ist Ihr Herzschlag während eines Orgasmus.

Mein Kollege bringt ihnen ein Hilfsmittel“, schmunzelte Cas.

Gabriel gab mir einen Vibrator und setzte sich zwischen meine Beine.

Die nächste Hürde. Mich selber befriedigen und die anderen schauten zu.

Die Hitze stieg in meinen Kopf und Cas legte sein Stethoskop auf mein Herz.

„Bereit wenn Sie es sind“, flüsterte Cas aufmunternd und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns schloss ich die Augen und fing an.

Es dauerte nicht lange als ich die wohlbekannte Hitze spürte.

Und ich spürte noch etwas anderes. Gabriels Finger in meinem Hintereingang.

Er bewegte ihn nicht, war nur präsent.

Ich blendete die zwei komplett aus und war nur bei mir und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich verkrampfte und versuchte meine Geräusche zu unterdrücken.

_‚Fuck Gabe, überstimuliert!‘_

Ich zischte, als er mir den Maßstabdildo hineinschob.

„23 cm“, grinste er zufrieden und Cas tippte es in den Computer.

 

„Die nächsten Untersuchungen kennen Sie auch von Ihrem Frauenarzt. Wir werden Größe, Form, Konsistenz und Beweglichkeit genauesten unter die Lupe nehmen. Auch von Ihrem Rektum“, sagte Gabriel und bei den letzten Worten schluckte ich hart.

„Entspannen Sie sich und lassen Sie uns nur machen und ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird angenehm werden“, zwinkerte Gabriel und beide zogen sich Handschuhe an und ehe ich es mich versah, waren meine Beine festgeschnallt.

„Nur zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit“, meinte Gabriel und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Einige Momente später wusste ich aber, warum die Beine festgeschnallt wurden.

„Ich werde Ihre Klitoris jetzt gründlich untersuchen, bitte atmen Sie ruhig.

Doktor, können Sie mal herkommen“, er winkte Cas zu sich, „fühlen Sie mal, ist das normal?“

Er rieb und drückte an meiner Klitoris und plötzlich spürte ich auch Cas’ Finger und es machte mich beinahe wahnsinnig vor Erregung.

Ich hatte eine leichte Schnappatmung und presste den Kopf in die Liege.

„Die Klitoris ist das empfindsamste Lustorgan der Frau und wir schenken ihr viel zu wenig Beachtung“, seufzte Cas schon beinahe bedauerlich.

Plötzlich hatte Gabriel einen langen Metallstift und einen zweiten mit einer kleinen Kugel an der Spitze in der Hand.

„Haben Sie gewusst, dass die Klitoris fast einem Penis gleicht? Nur ca. 1/10 ist sichtbar, der andere Teil ist in ihrem Inneren versteckt“, fragte er, das hieß, im Prinzip redete er mit meinem Lustorgan.

Er fuhr mit dem Stift unter die Vorhaut, hob sie etwas an und berührte mit dem Kugelstift meine Perle genau an der Spitze.

Ich schrie auf, das war intensiv. Gabe ignorierte mich aber ich konnte sehen, dass er lächelte.

„Vorhaut, Eichel, Schaft, Schwellkörper. Hier verlaufen ca. 8000 Nervenenden, doppelt so viele wie in einem männlichen Penis“, erklärte er ruhig und vertieft in seine Arbeit.

„Sie ist auf das Doppelte angeschwollen und schön dunkelrot, ich denke, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Erregt Sie das?“, fragte Cas und ich konnte nur stumm nicken.

„Wie stark?“, schmunzelte Gabriel und sah mir in die Augen.

„8“, keuchte ich und klammerte mich an den Stuhl, „vi …vielleicht 9 … ein halb.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Cas und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, „da wir die verschiedenen Orgasmus-Typen bestimmen müssen, würde ich vorschlagen Doktor, Sie machen genau damit weiter.“

„Ja Doktor, machen Sie weiter“, keuchte ich verlangend und sah in seine leuchtenden Augen.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, lachte er begeistert und ging ans Werk.

Wärme, Zucken, Ziehen und tiefe Entspannung, beinahe alles gleichzeitig.

Mein Unterleib arbeitete auf Hochtouren und meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen.

Wären die Berührungen intensiver gewesen, es wäre beinahe schmerzhaft gewesen, jedoch mein Mann wusste genau, wie er zu dosieren hatte um mich innerhalb Sekunden zum Schreien zu bringen.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln streichelte er nach diesem intensiven Orgasmus meine Oberschenkel und meinen Bauch und vermied es meine hypersensibilisierten erogenen Zonen zu berühren.

 

„Sehr schön, als nächstes werden wir Sie öffnen um Sie im Innen untersuchen zu können“, erklärte Cas und gelte das Spekulum ein, „nicht erschrecken, das wird ein wenig kühl sein.“

Er platzierte sich zwischen meine Beine und schob das Instrument vorsichtig in mich.

„Ruhig und tief atmen, es ist gleich geschafft“, schmunzelte Gabriel und ich starrte an die Decke.

Dann öffnete Cas das Spekulum weiter und weiter, der Druck in mir stieg, das Dehnungsgefühl war zunächst noch angenehm und ich atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. In meinem Inneren waren die Schenkel bereits weit offen, ließen einen tiefen Einblick zu.

„Wunderbar“, sagte Cas und nahm die Lampe zur Hand, „was meinen Sie, Herr Kollege?“

„Platz für eine ganze Faust“, murmelte Gabe und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an,

„vergessen Sie das bitte, ich habe nur laut gedacht“

„Sehr schön, rosa und nass glänzend, … ich werde jetzt einen routinemäßigen Abstrich nehmen und dann können wir zum lustigen Teil übergehen“, grinste Gabriel und zwinkerte mir zu.

 _‚Hm … was war das denn bis jetzt für euch, ihr Chaoten_?‘

„Ok, dies kann etwas unangenehm sein, bitte entspannen Sie sich.“

Er berührte mit dem Stäbchen die Umgebung des Muttermundes und es war ja … es war zu spüren. Die Prozedur kannte ich, da musste jede Frau durch.

„Bei der Gelegenheit können Sie gleich einen Urethra Abstrich entnehmen“, sagte Cas und reichte Gabe ein in Gleitgel getauchtes langes Wattestäbchen.

_‚Natürlich, ich hab ja noch ein Loch da unten, klar dass ihr das nicht überseht‘_

„Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh“, sagte Gabriel und ich runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

_‚Schauen wir mal‘_

 

Cas nahm einen sterilen Tupfer und reinigte den kleinen Eingang.

Ich weiß ja wie er und ganz besonders mein Mann dabei abgehen und ich muss sagen … wow, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Jede Frau kennt das Gefühl, wenn die volle Blase auf den G-Punkt drückt.

Meine Blase war leer und dieses unbeschreiblich erregendes Gefühl ließ mich erschaudern.

Cas lächelte wissend und bewegte vorsichtig das Stäbchen rein und raus, drehte es und ich wünschte mir in diesem Augenblick er würde etwas Dickeres nehmen.

Dann fuhr er mit dem dünnen Metallstab erneut in meine weit offene Vagina. Sanft ließ er ihn an den Wänden entlang streichen, berührte damit die vom Spekulum frei gelassenen Stellen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen meinerseits zeigte ihm die Stelle, wo sich mein G-Punkt befand, aber er verweilte nicht dort, ließ des Stift weiter nach vorne kommen, bis zu der Öffnung meiner Harnröhre. Ganz kurz war seine Kuppe auf der Öffnung, drang einen, zwei Millimeter ein und ein weiterer Laut der Lust löste sich von meinen Lippen, aber schon zog er sich wieder zurück.

_‚Mehr‘_

Der Stift umkreiste das kleine Loch, fuhr weiter hoch, umkreiste das kleine Köpfchen meiner Perle, fuhr den Schaft wieder hinunter, tat das immer und immer wieder.

Er würde es nicht schaffen, mich zum Orgasmus zu bringen aber dafür brachte er mich damit halb um den Verstand. Mein Becken stieß sich ihm instinktiv entgegen.

„Na na, wir werden Sie doch nicht fixieren müssen?“, lachte Gabriel amüsiert.

 

Erneut umkreiste er jetzt meine Harnröhrenöffnung, ruhte nochmals kurz ohne einzudringen und dann legt sich eine Fingerkuppe auf meinen Muskelring. Nein, auch dieser Finger drang nicht ein, massierte rundherum, drückte auf das Zentrum, ich entspannte meinen Schließmuskel.

Und dann legte Gabriel noch eine Fingerkuppe auf meine Klitoris, drückte, rieb, streichelte, aber jetzt mit festem Druck.

Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, dass Cas irgendetwas von Kontraktionen messen während eines Orgasmus erzählte, denn ich war bereits mittendrin.  

Das Blut rauschte durch meine Adern und meine Beine begannen zu zittern.

Meine verschwitzten Hände klammerten sich verzweifelt an die Stützen des Stuhls und mit geschlossenen Augen drückte ich meinen Kopf in die Kopfstütze.

„Halten Sie sich nicht zurück.“

„Ich …“, keuchte ich am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs, „… großer Gott!“

Mein Körper zitterte, ich spürte meine ausgedehnte Vagina beben, unnötiges Versuchen die Schenkel des Spekulums zusammenzukrampfen. 

Ich machte meine Augen wieder auf und sah, dass beide meinen Orgasmus durch das Spekulum beobachteten, aber ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und mich nicht darum kümmern, zu erfahren was daran so spannend sein sollte.

In mir spannten sich alle Muskeln an und mit einem heiseren Schrei kam ich.

Schwer atmend lag ich auf dem Stuhl und seufzte tief durch, als mir das Instrument entfernt wurde.

„Gut, bevor wir zum letzten Teil der Untersuchung kommen, lassen wir sie kurz alleine, damit Sie sich erholen können. Wir kommen in ein paar Minuten wieder“, sagte Gabe und streichelte meinen Oberschenkel.

 

 _‚Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ihr euch jetzt gegenseitig einen herunterholt_ ‘

Einige Augenblicke später hörte ich sie wirklich und in mir machte sich erneute Erregung breit.

Und dass sie die Türe nicht geschlossen hatten war sicher auch kein Zufall.

„Trinken Sie“, sagte Cas und reichte mir ein Glas Wasser.

„Nicht erschrecken, ich taste Sie von innen ab um zu sehen, ob mit den Organen alles in Ordnung ist.“

Gabriel hatte zwei Finger in meiner Vagina und war aufgestanden um mit der Hand auf meinem Bauch herumzudrücken.

Mir zog es wohligen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule und ich spannte automatisch an  und seine Finger hatten keinen Freiraum mehr.

„Entspannen Sie sich und atmen Sie ruhig, es ist völlig natürlich dadurch erregt zu werden, lassen Sie es zu“, schmunzelte er wissend und sah mir tief in die Augen.

 _‚Gar nicht so einfach, wenn du mich an meinen erregendsten Stellen berührst_ ‘

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss ich jede Bewegung und drückte mich ihm leicht entgegen. 

„Alles in normaler Lage“, fügte er hinzu und Cas notierte es. 

„Gut“, sagte er, zog sich die Handschuhe aus und ein neues Paar an.

Er löste die Gurte und deutete mir die Beine aus den Schalen zu nehmen, dann brachte er die Sitzlehne in eine waagrechte Position und ließ sie insgesamt ein wenig herunterfahren.


	3. Chapter 3

„Kommen wir jetzt zur rektalen Untersuchung. Ich möchte, dass Sie bitte auf alle Viere gehen, Schultern nach unten, Kopf auf die Arme und das Gesäß in die Höhe“, sagte er und ich schluckte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte sich mein Herzschlag wieder verdoppelt und ich wurde sicher rot, denn ich spürte wie mir die Hitze in den Kopf stieg.

_‚Wie komme ich aus dieser Nummer jetzt raus?‘_

Nicht nur, dass es eine der erniedrigensten Positionen war, die ich mir vorstellen konnte, das Ganze machte Cas und nicht Gabriel.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Cas nicht vertrauen würde, neben Gabe einer der wunderbarsten und zärtlichsten Menschen die ich kenne, aber mein Mann wäre mir lieber.

Ich hatte bis jetzt einmal Analverkehr mit Gabriel und es war auch schön, keine Frage.

Aber es war mein Mann, es war eine schöne Atmosphäre, ich war total entspannt. 

Aber als ich Gabriel einen flehenden Blick zuwarf, sah er mich nur aufmunternd an.

So kniete ich da in dieser unmöglichen Position, schloss die Augen und versuchte meine hektische Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Alles in Ordnung Eva?“, fragte Cas ermutigend und streichelte über meinen Hintern.

„Hm“, murmelte ich, überzeugend klang das nicht.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde alles so langsam und gefühlvoll wie möglich machen, haben Sie keine Angst. Starten wir die Show, genießen Sie es“, erwiderte er sanft, aber ich konnte ein leichtes Grinsen in seinem Tonfall erkennen.

 _‚Genießen?! Quatsch keine Opern und bringen wir es schnell über die Bühne!_ ‘

Bis dato hatte ich mein Schamgefühl relativ gut im Griff aber jetzt kam es mit voller Härte wieder.

„Ich werde Ihnen jeden meiner Schritte erklären. Wir fangen ganz klein an und ich werde jetzt noch einmal Ihre Temperatur messen“, äußerte er und ich rollte mit den Augen.

Das konnte natürlich keiner sehen, da ich meinen Kopf fest auf meine Arme gedrückt hatte.

_‚Ok, das ist ok‘_

Nach einer Minute und einigen leichten Drehungen war Schritt 1 erledigt.

 

„Als  nächstes werde ich nacheinander meine Finger einführen um sie abzutasten und zu dehnen für das Ultraschallgerät“, erklärte Cas gelassen.

_‚Dein … e Finger? Wie viele willst du reinstecken?‘_

„Ok, Eva, Sie müssen mir schon ein bißchen dabei helfen. Locker lassen und ruhig atmen.“

Ich versuchte es, ich versuchte es wirklich und es war auch ein angenehmes Gefühl wie er meine Rosette massierte, mit viel Gleitgel und im Prinzip hatte ich ja auch nichts zu befürchten … aber … dieser Reiz wurde von meinem Gehirn nicht an meine Muskeln weitergeleitet.

Eine leichte Panik überkam mich, aber Cas blieb geduldig.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand, die durch meine Haare fuhr und machte die Augen auf.

Gabriel stand neben mir und seine Berührungen waren wie Seide auf meiner Haut.

Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich entspannte mich allmählich.

Er musste nichts sagen, es reichte die Wärme und Nähe die er ausstrahlte.

„Herr Kollege, würden Sie mir hier bitte kurz behilflich sein?“, hörte ich Cas sagen.

Kurz darauf spürte ich zwei kräftige Hände an meinem Arsch und die Backen wurden zärtlich auseinandergezogen und mein Hintern liebevoll massiert.

Viel konnte ich nicht sehen, aber das war auch gut so.

 

Ich spürte einen Finger, der meinen Eingang zärtlich berührte und die Fingerkuppe die leicht dagegen drückte, bis ich mich soweit entspannt hatte, ihn hinein zu lassen.

„Gut gemacht.“

Nur bis zum ersten Fingerknöchel, wieder raus und wieder rein.

Langsam, vorsichtig aber stetig drückte er seinen Zeigefinger in mich, und Cas hatte keine kurzen Finger.

War nicht schlimm, tat nicht weh, ein komisches Gefühl etwas Fremdes im Hintern zu haben.

Er streckte und knickte den Finger etwas, drückte und tastete alle empfindlichen Seiten ab, kreiste und schlüpfte immer wieder rein und raus.

Ich erschauderte und spürte, dass meine Beine leicht zitterten.

Es ging leicht, danke Gleitgel, und es fühlte sich gut an.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht zu stöhnen anzufangen, als er gleichzeitig auch einen Finger in meiner Vagina versenkte. Er rieb vorsichtig die Haut, die beide Finger voneinander trennte und mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

„Beine bitte weiter spreizen, damit ich tiefer hineinkomme“, sagte er und bei diesen Worten entkam mir ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Dann spürte ich schon zwei Finger und atmete tief durch.

„Sie machen das gut Eva, Sie sind sehr eng, aber es fühlt sich alles soweit in Ordnung an, näheres kann ich aber erst sagen, wenn ich Sie aufmache“, und bei diesem schlimmen Wort verkrampfte ich mich Instinktiv.

„Oh wow“, lachte Cas vergnügt um dessen Fingern sich plötzlich alles zusammenzog, „ruhig kleine Lady!“

„Tut … mir leid“, stammelte ich beschämt und konzentrierte mich wieder.

„Schon in Ordnung. Wann sagten sie hatten sie den letzten Analverkehr?“, fragte Cas ruhig.

„Vor über einem Jahr“, antwortete ich spontan und ohne hinzuzusehen wusste ich dass sich Cas und Gabriel angrinsten.

Gabriel ließ meinen Hintern los und Cas strich meine Falte entlang und bewegte seine Finger wieder langsam.

Ich hörte einen Handschuh schnalzen und ohne hinzusehen schüttelte ich den Kopf.

_‚Gabe, ich hasse dich‘_

Dann spürte ich auf einmal zwei Daumen, dann vier Finger …

„Hmm …“, stöhnte ich und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

 _‚War ich das etwa? Ok, das fühlt sich nicht schlecht an‘,_ meldete mein Gehirn meinen Muskeln und ich wagte ein wenig zu genießen.

„Wie fühlt sich das an?“

„Gut“, antwortete ich und seufzte wohlig.

Der Druck stieg allmählich, als ich immer weiter gestreckt wurde und ich nahm einen scharfen Atemzug.

„Alles in Ordnung Eva?“, fragte Cas besorgt und beide hielten still.

„Yepp“, antwortete ich knapp.

Sanft aber bestimmt wurde ich immer weiter gedehnt.

_‚Teamwork, so mag ich meine Jungs‘_

Nach einiger Zeit verspürte ich eine unangenehme Leere als alle Finger wieder entfernt wurden.

„Ich werde jetzt das Ultraschallgerät einführen, nicht erschrecken“, sagte Cas und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ich erinnerte mich in an das Gerät und der Dildo war gar nicht so klein.

Gabriels Hände waren jetzt wieder auf meinem Hintern und zogen sanfte Kreise.

Meine Beine zitterten und meine schweißnassen Hände klammerten sich in die Liege.

 

„Ok, bereit?“, fragte Cas ruhig.

„Nein“, antwortete ich aufgewühlt, es klang aber eher wie eine Frage.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und noch einmal ein und aus und zur Sicherheit noch einmal.

 _‚Definitiv größer als die Finger_ ‘

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte ich gequält und verschränkte die Hände hinter meinem Kopf.

„Ich habe eine Idee, übernehmen Sie kurz“, sagte er zu Gabriel und ging zum Tisch.

 _‚Fuck Gabe, zieh das Ding aus mir‘,_ betete ich aber er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Ich spürte Tränen aufsteigen als der Dehnungsschmerz einsetzte.

_‚Und ihr findet das toll?!‘_

Obwohl, ich wusste, dass es Gabriel am Anfang auch nicht anders ergangen war, es dauerte seine Zeit, bis alles halbwegs gedehnt ist.

„Ok, hier ist es, ziehen Sie es vorsichtig heraus.“

Ich atmete erleichtert tief durch als der Schmerz nachließ.

„Das hat mir eine sehr gute Freundin gezeigt, nicht erschrecken, es wird ein wenig kalt.“

Dann zuckte ich leicht und grinste dann, als Cas den Schlauch einführte und Gleitgel injizierte.

Gabriel streichelte über meinen Rücken und ich deutete mit dem Daumen nach oben.

Dieses Mal ging es ohne Probleme und auch das leichte Brennen war schnell wieder verschwunden.

Und es wurde noch besser, denn es war sehr angenehm.

„Sehr schön Eva, das machen Sie gut“, sagte Gabriel und streichelte meinen Hintern, „wir werden uns jetzt noch ihr Inneres anschauen und im Großen und Ganzen war es das dann.

_‚Das kann ja nicht mehr so schlimm sein‘_

… Dachte ich.

 

Das Einführen ging leicht und in mir breitete sich sogar kurz eine angenehme Hitze aus.

„Stop … oh fuck“, keuchte ich gequält als Gabe das Spekulum aufdrehte.

„Ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen“, flüsterte er entschuldigend und Cas legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter, murmelte mir sanften Worten von entspannen und tief durchatmen zu.

_‚Das halt ich nicht aus, das ist zuviel‘_

Leichte Panik überkam mich und ich versuchte meinen Arsch zusammenzukneifen, aber das ging nicht.

Ein eiskalter oder vielleicht auch brennender heißer Schauer jagte mir über die Wirbelsäule und ich presste meinen Kopf auf meine Arme.

Jeder Atemzug, jeden Lufthauch tief in meinem Innersten war zu spürten.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße“, knurrte ich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, bahnte sich ihren Weg und liefen mir über die Wange.

War nicht geplant, aber jeder der meine Geschichte verfolgt hatte, wusste, wie ich reagierte wenn ich mit einer Situation überfordert war. Und ich war eindeutig überfordert.

Gabriel drehte wieder zu und atmete tief durch.

„Welche Farbe Eva?“, fragte er leise.

„…“

Ich überlegte kurz. Ich wollte nicht aufgeben, so schlimm konnte das gar nicht sein und eigentlich war ich einiges gewohnt.

„Welche Farbe Eva?“, wiederholte er.

„Gelb“, antwortete ich entschlossen.

„Gut“, erwiderte er und sein Tonfall bestätigte mir, dass er schmunzelte.

Cas nahm meine Hand und sagte ich solle zudrücken, wenn es zu schmerzhaft wird.

Gabriel besänftigte mich mit leisen Worten wie gut ich das bisher gemacht hätte und dass es nur noch diese eine letzte Hürde zu überwinden gäbe.

Seine andere Hand wanderte zwischen meine Beine und streichelte mich bis ich wieder entspannt und auch erregt war.

Langsam drehte er zwischendurch immer weiter auf. Der Druck war enorm, aber ich atmete dagegen und allmählich wurde es besser und besser.

 

„Toll gemacht, ich bin so weit“, sagte Gabe und gleich darauf spürte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinem aufgeklafften Loch, „ich werde einen Abstrich nehmen und ausleuchten um alles besser zu sehen und dann bin ich auch schon fertig, wie geht es Ihnen, alles in Ordnung?“

Meine Beine zitterten wieder und er legte beruhigend eine Hand auf meine Hüfte.

„Ist ok, mir geht es gut“, murmelte ich und Cas drückte beruhigend meine Hand.

„Sieht alles wunderbar aus“, sagte Gabe nach einigen Augenblicken und entfernte das Instrument, um gleich darauf mit zwei Finger einzutauchen und mich weiter zu verwöhnen.

Ich begann allmählich wirklich zu genießen und wackelte ganz leicht mit meinem Hintern.

„Wird hier jemand übermütig?“, grinste Cas erfreut und Gabriel lachte.

Viel zu schnell war es vorbei und Cas ging zum Computer.

„Ok, Eva, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie.“

Sofort richtete ich mich ein wenig auf und schaute über die Schulter zu meinem Mann.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, Sie sind kerngesund und wir danken Ihnen dass Sie an dieser Studie teilgenommen haben, es war sehr aufschlussreich.“

„Und die schlechte?“

„Wir sind hier leider fertig.“

Irgendwie fand ich das jetzt schon ein wenig schade und seufzte leise.

 

„Außer Sie wollen mehr“, erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte ich verdutzt.

Ich setzte mich auf die Liege und schaute beide abwechselnd an.

„Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass Sie es genossen haben, so wie wir auch“, fing Cas an.

„Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir alle zu einem Abschluß kommen könnten, vorausgesetzt Sie erklären sich damit einverstanden dass ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt alles privat ist“, fügte Gabe hinzu.

„Cas“, schmunzelte Cas, reichte mir die Hand und ich schüttelte sie.

„Gabriel“, erwiderte Gabriel und ich lächelte ihn an.

„Da ich seit Stunden nackt bin, verlange ich zu allererst Gleichberechtigung, runter mir der Kleidung“, befahl ich und im null Komma nichts waren beide nackt.

Beide hatten eine schon beinahe schmerzlich anzuschauende dunkelrote Erektion und trugen eine Cockring, den sie jetzt zugegeben etwas mühevoll abnahmen.

„Die letzten Stunden waren auch für uns nicht einfach“, grinste Gabriel und Cas nickte.

Ich ging zu beiden und umarmte sie fest.

„Und? Wer hat die Ehre?“, fragte mich Cas.

„Du entscheidest.“

 

„Ich will euch beide“, schmunzelte ich und Cas sah Gabriel an.

Damit hatte keiner gerechnet. Und ich war mir auch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das überleben würde, aber ich war schon wieder so geil und wollte es ausprobieren.

„Du …“, fragte Gabriel, hob die Augenbrauen und deutete auf Cas und sich selber.

„Genug gedehnt bist du auf alle Fälle.“

Gabriel zog mich in einen heißen Zungenkuss und Cas legte meine Haare auf die Seite und küsste sich meinen Nacken entlang über die Schultern während ich in Gabriels Haaren wühlte.

Ich drehte mich zu Cas um, um auch seine Zunge an meiner zu spüren und Gabriel knabberte an meinen Brustwarzen. Angefangen mit einer Gänsehaut, spürte ich in Sekundenschnelle ein Kribbeln, das sich von meinem Inneren bis in die Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

Hände, Zungen, heißer Atem auf der Haut, innerhalb von Augenblicken wurde mir schwindlig vor lauter Emotionen.

Dann kniete ich mich zwischen meine beiden Männer und machte sie abwechselnd bereit für mich, obwohl das kaum noch nötig war.

Cas legte sich auf die Liege und rutschte zum Rand nach vor.

„Komm her Baby“, raunte er während er sich ein Kondom überrollte.

Ich ließ mich langsam auf ihn nieder und genoss es kurz ihn tief in mir zu spüren.

Hinter mir machte sich Gabriel bereit und öffnete das Gleitgel.

„Nicht zuviel, ich bin noch vollgepumpt.“

„Bereit Honey?“, fragte er und als ich nickte sank er Millimeter für Millimeter in mich.

„Großer Gott“, keuchte ich und rang nach Luft, „keiner bewegt sich … lasst … gebt mir einen Moment.“

Ich war komplett ausgefüllt und stützte mich auf Cas’ Brust.

Es war überwältigend und kurzzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich mich nicht übernommen hätte.

Es schmerzte zu keinem Zeitpunkt, aber ich war so voll, es war beinahe zu viel.

„Ok, langsam“, sagte ich nach einigen Momenten und atmete tief durch.

Andererseits hätte ich mir diesen Kommentar sparen können, denn in dieser Stellung waren ohnehin keine großen Bewegungen möglich.

„Wir haben dich, lass dich einfach fallen, wir machen das schon“, sagte Cas und ich machte meine Augen wieder auf, überlegte einen Moment wann ich sie geschlossen hatte.

Cas und Gabriel verfielen in eine stumme Kommunikation und ich spürte ihre warmen Hände überall an meinem Körper. Wenn der eine sanft stieß hielt der andere still und umgekehrt.

„Fuck Cas … ich spüre dich“, grinste Gabriel.

„Fühlst dich gut an“, schmunzelte dieser zurück und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

 

Es war langsam, es war gefühlvoll und zärtlich und bald stöhnten wir um die Wette.

Cas’ Hand fand meine Klitoris und meine Hüften drängten sich seinen wissenden Fingern entgegen. Gabriels Hände waren an meinen Brüsten und übten leichte Kreisbewegungen aus.

Keiner brachte mehr einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande und es dauerte nicht allzu lange.

Der Orgasmus sendete Stromschläge bis in meine Fingerspitzen.

Ich nahm nicht mehr wahr was um mich herum passierte, war gefangen in meiner Lust und konzentriert auf meine erogenen Zentren.

Als ich mich verkrampfte spürte ich wie Gabriel seine heiße Ladung tief in mir abspritzte.

Beide hielten mich fest, denn ich fürchtete alle Muskeln in meinem Körper hatten sich verabschiedet.

Gabriel glitt langsam aus mir und stützte mich, damit sich Cas unter mir befreien konnte.

Wir sanken alle drei zu Boden und gönnten uns ein paar Minuten zum Verschnaufen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Gabriel, aber er hätte nicht fragen müssen, als er in mein strahlendes Gesicht sah.

Ich lag am Boden und streckte beide Arme aus und meine beiden Männer kuschelten sich eng an mich, ließen mich ihren Körper an meinem spüren.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Eva hatte Cas von ihrem Ausflug erzählt und dieser war begierig darauf, es auszuprobieren


End file.
